


Of Naps and Baths

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon!Ryusui, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, Multi, Werelion!Tsukasa, Werewolf!Hyoga, hes a noodle, its just some shifters being soft idk what to tell you, no petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Hey. Hey. Hey, Tsukasa.” Ryusui nudged him with the dull side of his claw. “Wake up, sleepy head. I’m bored.”Tsukasa growled softly then bat at the annoyance that was currently trying to disturb his rest. He didn’t have to look at the dragon to know that his golden scales were glittering in the sunlight like precious jewels. The sight was captivating no matter how many times he saw it. That wasn’t important right now because Tsukasa wouldn’t give up this perfect spot for anything. Since he was blocking his light, Ryusui would just have to find his entertainment elsewhere. Tsukasa’s ears twitched when he heard the soft sound of another creature approaching. Suddenly he knew just how to get what he wanted.Tsukasa’s tail slapped the ground with his irritation and he said, “Go play fetch with Hyoga.”
Relationships: Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of Naps and Baths

The ground was soft beneath Tsukasa’s paws as he wandered out of the woods. He could still smell the scent of the sun shower that recently passed in the air. The place he’d been exploring must’ve been too deep in the woods for him to even notice. He reached a clearing near his cave and looked around. Not too far from the entrance was a spot illuminated by the rays of sunlight that peeked through the clouds above. His tail swayed behind him. Target acquired.

He ran over to that patch of sunlight then skidded to a halt. There he extended his front paws out as far as they would go and dug his claws into the ground as he leaned back on his haunches. As soon as the incredibly satisfying stretch ended, he flopped over and shut his eyes. This spot was perfect in every possible way and he planned on getting in one heck of a nap.

Tsukasa barely even closed his eyes before he sensed someone else approaching. He didn’t have to open them to know who it was. The way the ground vibrated with each step was telling enough, and if that wasn’t then the scent of the ocean that wafted towards him definitely would be. Tsukasa felt something ruffle his mane before the dragon ever spoke a word. He had a feeling he knew what he wanted.

“Hey. Hey. Hey, Tsukasa.” Ryusui nudged him with the dull side of his claw. “Wake up, sleepy head. I’m bored.”

Tsukasa growled softly then bat at the annoyance that was currently trying to disturb his rest. He didn’t have to look at the dragon to know that his golden scales were glittering in the sunlight like precious jewels. The sight was captivating no matter how many times he saw it. That wasn’t important right now because Tsukasa wouldn’t give up this perfect spot for anything. Since he was blocking his light, Ryusui would just have to find his entertainment elsewhere. Tsukasa’s ears twitched when he heard the soft sound of another creature approaching. Suddenly he knew just how to get what he wanted.

Tsukasa’s tail slapped the ground with his irritation and he said, “Go play fetch with Hyoga.”

Ryusui gasped then whirled around so he could stretch his long neck towards the nearest tree. He grabbed a branch in his mouth, snapped it off, then doubled back to where the other two were. His movements were very serpent-like with that long body of his and it caused him all sorts of problems when he was over excited. Mostly he’d trip over himself if he didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t so much a problem these days as it was an excuse to have one of his boyfriends coddle him afterwards. He wriggled excitedly and did his best to grin around the branch in his mouth as he eyed the beautiful white wolf that finally reached them.

“I’m not some common dog,” Hyoga growled. He turned his head away from the dragon to emphasize his point. He wouldn’t be swayed by such a thing. Fetch wasn’t a game he was even remotely interested in.

Ryusui tilted his head and blinked as he studied the wolf. He did his best to speak clearly around the branch as he muttered, “Your tail is wagging, though.”

“It’s not because of the stick!” Hyoga barked.

Ryusui dropped the branch then blinked curiously and asked, “Is it because of the sun?”

“No.”

The dragon lifted his golden tail and let it flop onto the nearby lion, who let out a grunt but didn’t try to fight. “Is it because of Tsukasa?”

“No.”

“Why then?” Ryusui asked with the utmost curiosity. Hyoga was an enigma and very hard to figure out a lot of the time. Guessing games were all well and good but it was just easier to have him be direct about things

Tsukasa managed to wriggle out from underneath the scaly menace atop him then he kicked it with his back legs as he stretched again. He yawned then mumbled, “It’s because he thinks you’re cute.”

“What? He’s not even in his human form!” Hyoga hissed.

“So you think his human form is cute, then,” Tsukasa pointed out. He huffed in amusement when he heard Hyoga growl. That certainly wasn’t a no.

“Aww.” A toothy grin spread across Ryusui’s face and he immediately encircled the wolf with his noodle-like body. He leaned in as close as he could without actually touching the other creature as he asked, “What would you say you like most about that form? My smile? Oh, my eyes! Wait, no, it’s my adorable butt!”

Hyoga leaped over the scaly body that surrounded him and ran towards the woods. Once he unwound himself, Ryusui was glad to give chase. This kind of thing was lots of fun. He continued to ask questions as he weaved through the trees, following Hyoga’s every step. It wasn’t until he tried to follow the wolf through a split in the middle of a tree that he realized what a mistake it was.

Ryusui stopped abruptly when he tied himself into a most undignified knot. He actually fell for this more than he cared to admit. Hyoga was merciless. He grunted as he wriggled a bit to try and free himself. His eyes widened when the wolf waltzed over to him. Ryusui didn’t miss the fact that his tail was wagging. Clearly, he was amused by this.

Hyoga turned and wriggled his butt at the stuck dragon. He laughed then stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on Ryusui’s scaly body. He leaned his snout close to the dragon’s and said, “Dumbass! You’ll never catch someone so much smarter than you!”

“Oh, believe you me, I _will_.” Ryusui replied with a grin. He had to admit he liked it when Hyoga got as into their little chases as he did. He continued to smile as he added, “And when I catch you, you’re gonna take that back and kiss me!” He resumed wriggling until he’d untangled himself and was finally free. With that said and done, he was ready to resume the chase.

Hyoga kicked off of him then took off running as fast as his legs would take him. He fed off the rush of adrenaline as he called, “Never!”

With those two distracted, Tsukasa finally settled in to enjoy the patch of sunlight and get the most out of his nap just like he wanted in the first place. Life was good.

Tsukasa awoke and stretched his paws out as far as they would go. He opened his eyes to find that the sun had moved and his perfect spot was no more. Oh, well. It certainly had been heavenly while it lasted. He stood then meandered into the nearby cave where he shifted to his human form. After that he got dressed then wandered back outside again. He considered what he might want to eat in a bit as he looked around for any sign of the others.

He wandered away from the cave sniffing curiously until he picked up on their scents. Tsukasa followed that until he finally stumbled on the pair. Hyoga sat upon a boulder in his human form frowning while Ryusui, who was still a dragon, nudged him with his snout. Whatever they were arguing about he refused to give in though the dragon was trying his hardest to get him to.

“Say it!” Ryusui whined.

“No,” Hyoga refused. He didn't move a muscle as the blond continued to pester him.

“Say itttt,” Ryusui tried again from the other side of him.

“No.” Hyoga stayed firm. The white ears were flat atop his head and a clear sign that he was irritated. Not that such was anything new.

“Come onnn,” Ryusui nuzzled him with so much force that Hyoga had to uncross his arms and catch himself before he fell off the boulder.

“Not going to happen!” Hyoga grumbled as he put his hands up to shove the dragon out of his personal space.

Tsukasa stepped on a twig that snapped beneath his foot and the pair immediately looked towards the sound. Ryusui perked up at the sight of him and finally backed off enough to give Hyoga some much needed space. Tsukasa offered them a warm smile as he asked, “What’s going on here?”

“Hyoga won’t tell me he loves me! He’s so mean!” Ryusui complained. His serpentine body curled around itself and he sat there coiled up in a huff. He turned his head away from the two of them and grumbled, “I should run away. I’m going to. I mean it this time.”

“Don’t be so quick to make a rash decision like that,” Tsukasa replied with a shake of his head. “I’d miss you if you were gone.”

Ryusui perked up and asked, “Because you love me, right?”

Tsukasa walked over to the dragon and pat his snout. He nodded as he hummed, “Of course I do.”

“That was hardly fair. All he had to do was say yes or no.” Hyoga grumbled.

Ryusui turned back towards him and asked, “Meaning what?”

Hyoga simply crossed his arms again and turned away from the two of them. Tsukasa could see the faintest hint of blush peeking over the top of his mask. He was so stinking obvious it was a wonder that Ryusui could miss it. He smiled at the dragon then said, “Looks like he needs a few minutes to cool off. Would you like to go for a walk together?”

Ryusui’s body uncurled and he practically buzzed with excitement as he asked, “Can we go for a flight instead? Ohh let’s go for a _flight_!”

“If you promise not to get carried away,” Tsukasa nodded. He stretched lazily before he added, “We have to be back in time for dinner.”

“Aye, aye!” Ryusui wiggled excitedly then crouched down so Tsukasa could climb onto his back. Once he was situated the two of them looked at Hyoga.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Tsukasa asked. He ran his fingers through the dragon’s soft hair idly while he eyed their other boyfriend.

Hyoga simply offered the pair a grunt. He waved a dismissive hand in their direction and said, “If my kind were meant to fly, we’d have wings.”

“Wings are overrated,” Tsukasa hummed as he pat Ryusui’s golden scales.

“All righty. Don’t miss us too much. We’ll be back before you know it.” Ryusui laughed loudly then told Tsukasa to hang on before he took to the sky.

The sun had already begun to set by the time Tsukasa and Ryusui returned home. To neither of their surprises, Hyoga was sitting outside of the cave leaning against the wall near the entrance. He was maskless for once as he looked upwards and watched Ryusui fly in an unnecessary loop before he finally headed for the ground. Tsukasa had been expecting as much, the dragon was a predictable show off, so he’d shut his eyes and waited until they finally landed.

He slid off of Ryusui’s back then pat him and mumbled soft praise for not getting distracted this time. After that Tsukasa turned towards Hyoga and smiled. The lack of mask was a rare sight indeed and he wanted to bask in the sight for a moment.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyoga grumbled.

There was a teasing smile upon Tsukasa’s face as he replied, “With a pretty face like yours, you shouldn’t pout so much.”

“His pouts are pretty too!” Ryusui laughed.

“True enough,” Tsukasa hummed. It was always a treat to watch the werewolf get so flustered that he couldn’t even think of a proper comeback. All he could do was sit there and blush at the compliment. That’d never get old. Tsukasa winked at Hyoga and said, “I hope you’re hungry. We got your favorite.”

Hyoga watched Ryusui open his claw and a pile of alligators tumble onto the ground. He blinked a few times then finally shook his head and asked, “Just how far did you two go?”

“You know we’d travel to the ends of the earth for you!” Ryusui chirped. He nuzzled Hyoga with his snout, the force of which knocked the werewolf over. He grinned as he watched Hyoga sit back up with an incoherent grumble. “Even if you _are_ a grumpy puppy.”

Hyoga didn’t say a word as he pat the happy dragon. Ryusui made all sorts of content little sounds and couldn’t seem to help but wiggle. He glanced at Tsukasa only to find that he had a warm smile upon his face while he watched them. Hyoga rolled his eyes at the sight. These two and their constant heart eyes were ridiculous.

Once he’d had enough of the affectionate display Hyoga stopped petting Ryusui. He looked at his own hand and frowned. He shook his head and sighed, “Your scales are filthy.” His gaze shifted back to Tsukasa. “And you’ve got mud in your mane.”

“You mean my hair?” Tsukasa asked.

Hyoga motioned vaguely to him and replied, “That’s clearly a mane.”

Ryusui snickered then said, “Don’t be jealous because yours is so short. I still like it.”

Tsukasa chuckled when Ryusui licked Hyoga’s hair in the wrong direction and caused it to stand on end. It was taller than his wolf ears now. The werewolf just sat there stunned for a moment. That kind of thing was funny no matter how many times it happened. Especially when it wasn’t to him.

“Well now we _all_ need a bath,” Hyoga sighed. He attempted to pat down his hair but it just stuck out in a different direction instead.

“Oooh I’ll be hungry after that!” Ryusui exclaimed.

“You’re always hungry,” Tsukasa reminded him. He smiled fondly when the dragon gasped then looked at him.

“So?” Ryusui spun in a circle so quickly that he nearly ended up in a knot again. He managed to avoid such then stuck his snout in Hyoga’s face once more and asked, “You’ll wash my hair, right?”

Hyoga leaned away and mumbled, “Not while you’re in that form, no. You’re entirely too wiggly.”

“That was one strange sentence coming from you,” Tsukasa chuckled.

“He is though!” Hyoga exclaimed.

In the blink of an eye the dragon was gone and Ryusui stood there in his very naked human form. The golden horns atop his head gleamed like the rarest of treasures in the waning sunlight. He laughed loudly then grabbed both of his boyfriends by the wrist so he could drag them towards the nearby river. He was the first one to jump in when they got there.

Hyoga complained the entire time he washed Ryusui’s hair, but he completed the task anyway. Then he kissed his cheek and turned his attention to Tsukasa. After that he repeated the process. Of course the two of them simply smiled at him in response. Hyoga didn’t argue when they returned the favor and teamed up to wash his hair afterwards.

Though Tsukasa did most of the work since Ryusui got distracted and started flirting with Hyoga instead. It was to be expected. The blond did that a lot when Hyoga wasn’t wearing his mask. The awful and unnecessary pickup lines continued until Hyoga finally kissed him to shut him up. Ryusui made a sound that was probably the closest thing to a purr that he could manage. Tsukasa chuckled at them both.

After they finally finished their bath they headed back to the cave and dried off. Tsukasa stretched lazily and yawned. He could use another nap. First, he needed to get something to eat.

“I’ll cook the food!” Ryusui chirped as if he’d read the werelion’s mind.

“No breathing fire,” Tsukasa replied without missing a beat. He was too tired to have to do damage control right now.

“I will _not_ cook the food!” Ryusui laughed.

“Who needs to cook anything?” Hyoga snorted. He shifted into his wolf form then shook his whole body side to side in a twisting motion. Then he wandered off towards where they’d left the carcasses without another word.

“We’d better go too or there won’t be anything left,” Tsukasa said softly. He offered Ryusui his arm and smiled.

Ryusui hooked his arm into Tsukasa’s and laughed, “He sure does love alligator!”

Dinner was surprisingly tame for an event that involved a dragon wrestling a wolf over a piece of meat. Tsukasa simply watched the whole thing play out as he continued to eat his portion. He knew that Ryusui didn’t even want it. He just liked messing with Hyoga. Somewhere deep down the werewolf knew that too, but instincts were a hard thing to fight. So they had fun with it whenever possible.

Tsukasa was very happy to finally lie down again after their meal. He made himself comfortable in the usual spot and practically purred when Ryusui cuddled up with him. They wrapped their arms around one another and smiled contently. This was the life. He could fall back asleep no problem. A soft growl got their attentions and they turned to look at the source of it. Tsukasa blinked at the white wolf a few times before he and Ryusui finally scooted over in opposite directions just a bit.

Hyoga plopped down between them and wriggled a bit to make himself comfortable. After some different pitched grunts he finally seemed content. He licked Ryusui’s face, which made him chuckle, then rolled onto his back and licked Tsukasa as well. He shut his eyes when they both tossed an arm across him.

Tsukasa continued to smile as he nuzzled Hyoga’s soft fur. He could hear Ryusui cooing softly as he probably did the same on the other side of the wolf. No words were necessary. They could both _feel_ just what Hyoga wanted to say. He shut his eyes and hummed, “We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A werewolf, werelion, and dragon walk into a fic…  
> And things get cuddly >:3c
> 
> Sometimes you just need your ot3 to be mythological creatures in need of a nap, you know? No? just me then. Cool. Just meeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> I usually make characters western style dragons but you know what….. noodle rights!!! I love this for Ryusui especially… it suits him


End file.
